“On-board diagnostics (OBD)” is a term referring to a vehicle's self-diagnostic and reporting capability. OBD systems give the vehicle owner or repair technician access to the status of the various vehicle sub-systems. The amount of diagnostic information available via OBD has varied widely since its introduction in the early 1980s' versions of on-board vehicle computers. Early versions of OBD would simply illuminate a malfunction indicator light if a problem was detected but would not provide any information as to the nature of the problem. Modern OBD implementations use a standardized digital communications port to provide real-time data in addition to a standardized series of diagnostic trouble codes (DTCs), which allow one to rapidly identify and remedy malfunctions within the vehicle.
OBD-1 was developed to encourage auto manufacturers to design reliable emission control systems that remain effective for the vehicle's “useful life”. OBD 1.5 provided additional vehicle-specific diagnostic and control circuits via the connector. For example, there are OBD-1 interfaces for a Class 2 serial data stream from a Power Train Control Module (PCM), a Central Control Module (CCM) diagnostic terminal, a radio data stream, an airbag system, a selective ride control system, a low tire pressure warning system, and the passive keyless entry system, etc.
OBD-2 is an improvement over OBD-I in both capability and standardization. All cars manufactured after 1996 are required to have an OBD-2 port. The OBD-2 standard specifies the type of diagnostic connector and its pin locations, the electrical signaling protocols available, and the messaging format. It also provides a candidate list of vehicle parameters to monitor along with how to encode the data for each. There is a pin in the connector that provides power for the scan tool from the vehicle battery, which eliminates the need to connect a scan tool to a power source separately. However, some technicians might still connect the scan tool to an auxiliary power source to protect data in the unusual event that a vehicle experiences a loss of electrical power due to a malfunction. Finally, the OBD-2 standard provides an extensible list of DTCs. As a result of this standardization, a single device can query the on-board computer(s) in any vehicle.
This OBD-2 came in two models OBD-2A and OBD-2B. OBD-2 standardization was prompted by emissions requirements, and though only emission-related codes and data are required to be transmitted through it, most manufacturers have made the OBD-2 Data Link Connector (DLC) the only one in the vehicle through which all systems are diagnosed and programmed. OBD-2 Diagnostic Trouble Codes are 4-digit, preceded by a letter: P for engine and transmission (i.e., powertrain, etc.), B for body, C for chassis, U for network, etc.
OBD-2 ports and devices have also been used for safety purposes. Such devices are used to monitor driving habits, prevent phone use or texting during driving while impaired, etc.
OBD-2 devices are used for Usage-based insurance, also known as pay as you drive (PAYD) and pay how you drive (PHYD) and whereby the costs of motor insurance are dependent upon type of vehicle used, measured against time, distance, behavior and place.
A “habit” is an acquired behavior pattern regularly followed until it has becomes involuntary. Many drivers start driving at a very early age (e.g., 16, etc.) and develop regularly followed driving habits that are practiced each and every time they drive a vehicle. Such driving habits can be recorded within a vehicle from an OBD-2 device.
For example, using a small device that connects to a OBD-2 port, ESURANCE DRIVESENSE™ allows policyholders to track a variety of driving habits, from how much time they spend behind the wheel, to unsafe driving habits like speeding and sudden braking. Depending on how safely they drive, DRIVESENSE could save them money on their car insurance.
ESURANCE's teen program, ESURANCE DRIVESAFE® combines OBD-2 technology with a smartphone application to help limit phone use while driving. With the data gathered from a teen's car, parents get essential information about their driving in order to better coach them on specific habits.
The telecom provider SPRINT also offers an OBD-2 device that prevents a driver from texting and/or talking during driving. Other company's offer similar devices to track texting and/or talking behaviors.
OBD-2 are also used for vehicle tracking with Global Positioning System (GPS) and other (e.g., cellular telephone, wireless data, etc.) technologies. Such a GPS tracker that installs in the OBD-2 port of a vehicle and communicates the vehicle's location in real-time.
OBD-2 devices are also used to prevent drunk driving. For example, a Driver Alcohol Detection System for Safety (DADSS) includes “ignition interlock” systems. Such ignition systems require motorists with previous drunken-driving convictions to breathe into a blood-alcohol sensor to unlock the ignition to start the vehicle.
Other OBD-2 devices are used to assist parents of new drivers. An OBD-2 device either attach to a vehicles windscreen/windshield, like an add-on navigation system, or plug into the vehicle's OBD-2 port by the steering column under the dashboard. Using dedicated websites or smart phone applications, a maximum speed a car may be driven, geographical zones to be avoided (“geofencing”) and any destinations that are specifically forbidden can be set. If the car is driven too fast, starts behaving erratically or breaks any of a set pre-defined rules, a driver gets a warning, and a text message or e-mail is sent to the new driver's parents.
OBD devices and a driver's driving habits have been used to try and determine if a driver is impaired. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,418,491, 9,988,058, 10,065,653, and 10,300,924 that issued to Brian K. Phillips.
Impaired driving including alcohol and drug impairment, distracted driving and drowsy driving has become a leading cause of highway related deaths in the United Stated and worldwide. The advent of liberal drug consumption laws, increased use of prescription drugs that effect response times and increased technology use in vehicles has led to the first significant increases in highway fatalities in the last 26 years. Drug and alcohol impaired driving alone account for over 9,000 deaths annually in the U.S. The addition of distracted and drowsy driving and widespread use of prescription drugs including opiates increase that number by an estimated additional 40%.
Distracted driving is primarily driven by technology use in vehicles but may come from hundreds of sources. Drowsy or fatigued driving is an ongoing issue in all categories of drivers and is a key contributor to fatalities in the commercial trucking industry. Current solutions have focused on drug and alcohol detection and measurement such as the automotive interlock, Department of Transportation (DOT) required drug testing, officer observation, and roadside alcohol and drug testing. This approach has provided the current fatality rates, while reduced from the peak rates in the 1980's are still unacceptable. Recent surges in fatalities in States like Colorado where drug laws have been relaxed is bringing a new and currently unquantifiable risk to Americas highways and a more urgent need to address the foundational risk; impaired driving performance.
The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration has recently created an office of Driver Impairment in recognition of this overall threat to public safety. A number of studies have identified driving performance characteristics that strongly indicate driver impairment. Traffic enforcement officers are trained to look for key driver actions that strongly indicate impairment.
The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration and Federal surveys indicate that up to 24.5% of drivers may be impaired on marijuana, opiates, prescription or psychotropic drugs on an average Saturday evening in the U.S. The variety of drug and the complexity of detection and measurement has resulted in a “safety crisis” on American highways. Economical roadside drug detection and measurement equipment for chemical analysis similar to a hand held LIFELOC Technologies DOT listed alcohol breath testing device simply does not exist. Further if such equipment did exist there are few studies indicate what drugs cause dangerous driver impairment and what level should be the legal limit. Traffic enforcement and the Courts have simply entered into a new era with few or no tools to assist in their public safety efforts.
Thus, it is desirable to solve some of the problems associated with distracted drivers by examining the habits of distracted drivers and comparing them to non-distracted drivers.